The Aquarium
by abdliplier
Summary: Jack and Mark both arrived in the state two days before the summit was scheduled to begin. Which gave them all time to arrange a small trip to the area's local aquarium. Contains non-sexual abdl and ageplay themes, don't like it don't read it.
The New York YouTube creators summit was happening a little less than 20 minutes away from the comedy club the grumps performed in days before. This, and a tiny amount of begging, is how Arin convinced Suzy to let him delay his return to L.A. While Suzy couldn't stay, because someone needed to come back to take care of their pets, Arin wanted to take the opportunity of the summit gathering to take Mark and Jack out on a little adventure.

While Arin's little get together wasn't planned, Jack and Mark both arrived in the state two days before the summit was scheduled to begin. Which gave them all time to arrange a small trip to the area's local aquarium.

What Jack and Mark didn't know was Arin wanted to take his boys out for a special kind of day. Luckily for Arin he knew Mark didn't go anywhere without the materials he'd need to make the day more interesting, for all of them. He made sure they all agreed to meet up in Mark's hotel room before going on their way. Neither of the colorful haired boys thought it was necessary but figured Arin had his reasons.

Jack sat impatiently on Mark's bed while Mark peered out of the large balcony windows of his hotel room, neither of them knew what Arin was up to, but Mark wasn't very nervous about it. He'd known Arin long enough to expect these kinds of pleasant surprise trips out of him every so often. Jack on the other hand didn't know what to expect and why Arin was so insistent they meet up before they went out,

"So, what'd ya think he wants us to do before we go out?" jack asked.

"Not really sure. Maybe he just wants to sit around and talk for a little, could be anything," Mark replied remaining towards the window, oblivious to Jack's worried expression.

Despite still not knowing what Arin had planned, Mark's nonchalant attitude about it eased some of his anxiety. He quickly went back to silently waiting, this time checking his Tumblr to distract himself. Jack had only answered six asks when a sudden knock on the door demanded both the men's attention. Mark who was already standing up, moved to open the door for their expected guest. Opening the door Mark found a Arin waiting happily on the other side,"Ready to get this day started?" he asked, excitement rolling off him and into the room. Arin didn't wait for a reply before pushing past the younger man, closing the door, and gently leading him to the side of the bed Jack was sitting on. "Today," he pushed Mark a little to get him to lay down on the bed," is going to be special, Mark where's your suitcase?" Arin asked, knowing he couldn't continue without the container's contents. Jack shifted towards the end of the bed to make room for Mark, who lazily pointed towards the corner of the room in response.

"what's gonna be special 'bout it?" Jack asked, eyes following Arin as he walked towards the suitcase.

Once he was close enough to the luggage he pushed it over, knelt down, and opened it, beginning to search through it, "I'm sure Mark knows by now," he continued to dig around the bag taking a few things out as he went, "you can ask him." His tone was more playful than jack anticipated. Nevertheless, he turned to the man next to him for answers, and whispered,

"what's he going on 'bout Mark?"

Already letting himself slip into the childish headspace, all Mark whisper yelled back was, "We're going on and adventure!"

"That's right!" Airn called out in light hearted affirmation, "I'm taking my little boys out on an adventure," he spoke softly, repeating Mark, as he started to gather up all the things he needed in his arms. It took Jack until Arin reached the bed and deposited the items next to Mark for him to properly understand what Arin had been talking about,

"Wait! You mean," he paused, "we're goin' to go out in public?! What if someone sees us, and what we're wearing!" The anxiety from earlier had returned, stronger this time. Arin had a feeling something like this would happen, Mark had acted the same way the first time Arin brought him outside the house while little. He knew he would have to prove to Jack it was safe before he'd stop worrying so much,

"Mark's been out plenty of times, so has a lot of the other guys, "Arin continued in the same soft voice as before, while gently pulling Jack to the side of the bed and pushing him back to rest next to mark, "Not once has anyone noticed. Besides, you're a brave boy Jack, something like this is going to be a piece of cake for you." Arin tried to reassure the boy.

"But, I'm worried," Jack whined in a small voice, starting to feel littler, but still uneasy.

"If anything happens, "He reached into the pile of things he'd laid next to Mark, and pulled out one of the pacifiers there, "you know your daddy is by your side, ready to protect you from anything," he offered as lovingly as he could before placing the pacifier in the boy's mouth and hushing him. Not wanting to spend any more time in the hotel room, he turned back to Mark, who had started to play with the tiny box tim plushie that Arin brought over in the pile, and began to tug off the jeans he was wearing. In no time at all he'd finished diapering Mark and moved on to the still nervous Jack, "I can still see you, " Arin let out a small amused chuckle watching the Irish boy peek out behind his hands he was covering his face with,

"No ya can't!" he squeaked behind his pacifier, covering his face with his forearms, "I'm invisible!"

"Well, mister Invisible, I'm gonna need you to sit up and lift your arms above your head, "He instructed and waited for Jack to follow before pulling his hoodie and shirt off together. Grabbing the plain blue onesie from the dwindling pile, Arin slipped it over Jack's head, helping him get his arms through the correct holes and slid the hoodie back on over top it. Pushing him to lay down again, he diapered him the same way he did mark, and pulled up his pants over the onesie.

Arin knew he was coddling the boy a bit much, but he wanted to make as much of his anxiety go away as possible before they headed to the aquarium. "Now that that's done," He walked towards the same corner the suitcase was in and grabbed a smaller empty bag that was sitting besides it, "we're ready to go." he said cheerfully, scooping the rest of the pile in the bag and taking the pacifier away from Jack to put in his pocket.


End file.
